As science and technology advances, our life also progresses rapidly. The development of semiconductors has brought us into the third industrial revolution. However, many products are improved in accordance with traditional technologies, and their applications are getting more user-friendly day after day, until these applications eventually encounter a bottleneck. Therefore, a single application generally faces the foregoing embarrassing situation, and people are seeking for technical breakthroughs to overcome the bottleneck.
For instance, the tricycle and bicycle developed in early days inspired the idea of developing motorcycles by integrating mechanical and electrical technologies. Technologies from two totally different areas are integrated into a highly innovative idea to come up with a useful industrial product. Therefore, integrating two or more technologies into a novel technological application has become a mode of human advancement.
With the popularity of digital cameras in recent years, traditional mechanical cameras nearly disappear from the market. The digital cameras integrated electronic and mechanical applications to capture and store images and rapidly transmit images to any place of the world through computer and Internet. Besides integrating technologies, the aforementioned example also integrates applications, and thus the relation among technologies in different fields and their applications becomes more complicated.
However, the digital cameras do not have further breakthroughs on its related technologies and applications in these years, in addition to enhancing resolution and reducing size. On the other hand, the present popular electronic products also include mobile phones, particularly the one with camera functions which is consumer's favorite. After carefully examining the camera functions of a mobile phone, we understand that any mechanically driven device cannot be added to the digital camera primarily adopting electronic technological applications due to the light, thin, short and compact limitations of the mobile phone in order to drive the focusing and zooming lens. The camera functions of the digital cameras sold in the market are superficial, and the quality of pictures taken is quite low.
Regardless of a standalone digital camera or being bundled into a mobile phone, it is necessary to challenge the limit of minimizing its size all the time. However, it requires the integration of electronic and mechanical applications to meet the high resolution standard, and thus such technical issue has become a bottleneck for manufacturers. The present invention involves technologies from different areas to overcome the bottleneck.